The University of Colorado, Boulder (UCB) is currently the recipient of over, $63,000,000 in extramural funding for research and training. Of this amount, $12,750,000 has been awarded for biomedical research and training. Present funding from NIH and ADAMHA for biomedical research and research training projects which use animal subjects is approximately $6,600,000. Many of these research and research training projects are dependent on using specially developed stocks of mice produced in the barrier mouse production facility operated by the Institute for Behavioral Genetics (IBG). This 4711 sq ft facility, located in the Behavioral Genetics Building on the east campus of UCB, maintains 10,000 specific pathogen free mice (7 inbred, 27 recombinant inbred, 1 outbred and 3 selected lines) and produces in excess of 50,000 mice per year. These mice are used extensively at UCB and at many other research institutions around the country. The University of Colorado Alcohol Research Center (UC-ARC), supported by NIAAA, depends upon the unique strains of mice selected and produced in this facility. In order to maintain production of these mice, some renovation and major fixed- equipment replacement is required in this 20 year old facility. Replacement of the main stream autoclave, tunnel cage washer, and air chiller for the HVAV system is required. An additional gas passclave and chlorine proportioner for water treatment is also necessary. UCB is committed to following the principles in the NIH Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals and to obtaining AAALAC accreditation. UCB has a program plan for the upgrading of its animal facilities. The IBG mouse facility is a key animal facility at UCB and its renovation is an important step in this program.